icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-5421677-20121011213759
K, so I just made this up on the spot since I saw the picture below about the "Little bit of Seddie at the end". SO I just thought of this and this is what I would LOVE to happen at the end of the episode. Tell me what you guys think. (A little bit before, Freddie & Gibby were playing a song and they were actually good and right after the song, Madi's character gave Freddie a kiss. Carly & Sam saw this cause Freddie & Gibby were playing during iCarly and Sam slowly grows a frown on her face. Then they close the show and the girls (Madi and the blonde) go downstairs for something (a drink or snack IDK) and Carly & Gibby go with them. So Sam & Freddie are alone in the iCarly studio...) Freddie: '''(after he put his guitar down, shocked by the kiss and smiling) ... Wow. '''Sam: (sad by the kiss but trying not to show it) Yeah... didn't think she would do that. Freddie: 'Yeah no kid- (sees Sam sad) ... hey, Sam are y-... are you ok? '''Sam: '(tries to hide her saddness and chuckles and smiles) Pfft, yeah! I'm fine! Did that kiss give you brain damage or something? '''Freddie: (still suspicious) Well... for a second there, I thought you were upset or jealous- (gets shocked by his words and stares at Sam). 'Sam: '(stares back then suddenly speaks) Wellwouldyoulookatthetimeit'stimetofeedFrothybye! (turns and walks fastly away to the door but Freddie grabs her wrist) 'Freddie: '''No! Sam! You ran away once, for 3 days! (iLost My Mind reference) I'm not letting you run away again. '''Sam: '(lets go of the door knob and turns around slowly as Freddie lets go of her wrist) 'Freddie: '... Sam... where you jealous? 'Sam: '(doesn't say anything at first but then hugs Freddie, wrapping her arms around his neck, causing Freddie to be shocked a little and Sam says as if she's crying a little) ... I miss you. (which means yes, she was jealous and the crowd "awws") 'Freddie: '(still a little shocked but slowly melts into the hug, wrapping his arms gently on her waist) ... I miss you too. (squeezes Sam closer) (Carly & Gibby then come up stairs and almost open the door, but they see Sam & Freddie hugging through the window and are a little shocked at first, but then smile and walk away slowly while staring at them through the window) (Freddie & Sam then pull away slowly and look into each others eyes for a few seconds, but then Sam looks down sad and steps away from Freddie's hold on her) 'Sam: '(clears her throat) Well... I think I should go downstairs and see Carly. 'Freddie: '(Does a half smile and looks down at his shoes but doesn't say anything) 'Sam: '(walks away slowly to the door) 'Freddie: '''Hey- Sam? '''Sam: '(turns around with her hand on the door knob) 'Freddie: '''I- ... (loses his words) '''Sam: '(smiles a little) I hate you too. (which REALLY meant "I love you too" and Freddie knows this and he smiles lovingly. Sam then opens the door and walks out and shuts it, and looks back at Freddie one more time, smiling at him, as he looks at her once more as well and smiles back. Then Sam walks away and Freddie looks down at his shoes once more smiling and the episode fades to black) Sooooooooooooooooooooo? I thought it was meh :P But I want to hear YOUR opinions! I thought it was realistic enough to be on the actual episode, but whatevs :P LOL so reviews! :D